


KINKTOBER 21 | Filming | Izaya Orihara  x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Filming, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, One Shot, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex Tapes, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 21: Sex Tapes. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Izaya Orihara. I DO NOT OWN IZAYA ORIHARA OR DURARARA!!. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Original Female Character(s), Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Original Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Original Female Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	KINKTOBER 21 | Filming | Izaya Orihara  x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 21. Filming. Izaya is one of my favourite anime characters of all time and I do get carried away writing him, so it’s a little long (I’ve done another one-shot before, see “Favourite” for more Izaya writing, and in fact my first published fan fic!). I worry that this may not be as in-character as my other one was.. just by nature of Kinktober :/ but I tried! No condoms this time though! I’m lazy!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2u5uXqHih4rA1W6eYaOvSo

Izaya Orihara massages your shoulders lightly, his voice a gentle song in your ear.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, baby. I don’t know why you’re so tense,’ he says. “Isn’t it _exciting,_ just thrilling, to watch a completed piece of art, a masterpiece, beautiful work coming to fruition?”

“It’s a sex tape,” you say, keeping your eyes on the static screen, “it’s not any more glamorous when you describe it like that.”

“No?” Izaya sounds fake-offended. “Not even _making love?_ ”

He’s openly mocking you now, and you swat his left hand from your shoulder, frowning. He giggles lightly, leaning forward to press a button on his little camcorder, his right hand slipping down to an embrace. You can’t help it, you nuzzle into him when he comes back to the bed, nonverbally forgiving him and asking for his own forgiveness. His squeeze against your arm tells you it’s all fine, for now. 

You’re still a little nervous, and wince when the two of you appear on screen in almost a mirror image of the moments before, with Izaya leaning in to adjust the camcorder and you sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. Only on the video, both of you are naked.

“It’s just _embarrassing_ ,” you start, but Izaya shushes you, eyes fixated on the screen, ready to watch the recording the two of you had made.

The Izaya on the screen comes back to the bed and catches you in a kiss, long delicate fingers urging your face up to him as he leans down, coaxing you back onto the bed. You remember that moment, of him looming over you on your back, murmuring soft reassurances to you, telling you to forget about the camera and just let go, _just trust him_. 

You can’t hear any of those whispered words now, just watching video Izaya’s shock of black hair burying your face in more kisses, moving down to your neck, spreading up across your arms. His hands hold your wrist down in place in this swaying crouch over you, one knee between your legs. He comes to your chest and moves a hand up to them, massaging over you and caressing your nipples.

You know how that feels, your body remembers it, a light pleasurable sting suddenly traveling like a phantom from your chest and shoots through your body. You look at Izaya out of the corner of your eye, his gaze narrowed and focused on the screen. Almost like he’s studying. 

The tingling feeling doesn’t dissolve as it shoots through you, watching the on-screen Izaya lower his mouth to your chest, his tongue rolling out to touch your nipples as he dances over your skin. The sensation seems to settle down, between your thighs, and beat a light pulse, feeling so suddenly acutely feeling your body in Izaya’s loose embrace of his arm slung over your shoulder.

 _Shit._ You’re getting turned on, and stare at your knees for a moment, aware of your shallow breathing, trying to keep the feelings reigned under control.

“Don’t look away,” Izaya says in your ear. Busted. You try to smile, feeling waves of self-consciousness crash over you and ring in your ears. _N, not that, it’s arousal._

On screen, you’ve sat up and almost exchanged positions, as Izaya leans back on his elbows, eyes closed in ecstasy, and you take his cock in your mouth. And.. 

_Fuck_. It’s making it worse. You begin to feel warmer and warmer, watching yourself bob up and down over Izaya’s cock. You’re moaning so loudly it’s clearly audible through the tinny TV speakers. The real Izaya’s grip on your shoulder tightens, begins to drum his fingers across your arm.

“Hmmm,” is all he says. 

The Izaya on screen lets out a long, rasping moan as your tongue spills out of your open mouth on your way up his cock, swirling around his tip and flattening into long, slow strokes. It’s such a hot sound, so obscene and lusty, that you watch on screen as your fingers move down to touch yourself, rubbing your clit with two fingers as you take Izaya’s cock further down your throat. 

Your pussy feels sore and neglected now, watching the lavish care your counterpart gives your own body and Izaya’s. And Izaya – he looks so different on the screen, his cold sly smile completely wiped off his face, utterly vulnerable here where you couldn’t see him before. His brow is furrowed and shining with sweat, his chest heaving unevenly as he struggles to keep control, to keep his eyes open. You didn’t realize just how close to the edge blowing him was driving him, but he’s barely holding on. His hands come down to your shoulders, cupping your head, nails pressing into the back of your neck, desperately staying anchored. His body is rigid and tense, his hips shaking as they rock into your mouth, just barely resisting the urge to rock forward and just fuck your mouth, fingers white as they knot your head into his body. 

And his eyes, dark and shining, are wide and focused only on you, your head working over his cock and pushing yourself further. 

That’s what makes you realize, staring at those glimmering eyes only for you, that you’ve moved your hand down to touch yourself. Sitting on the bed, Izaya’s warm body next to you, your heart racing in your throat as you watch the two of you on screen, you begin pressing yourself over your clothes. 

The groaning on screen seems to grow suddenly louder, until you realize it isn’t coming from the television. The real Izaya is letting out sharp moans in your ear. You wrench your eyes away from the screen and look at him, curious to know what is racing through his unfathomable mind.

Izaya’s arm around you is limp, forgotten, as he stares mesmerized by the screen, completely enraptured by the entertainment. It’s a moment of vulnerability, when the cogs turning in his head are practically visible for once, crashing into each other as he fervently studies the screen. 

For all his cryptic words, his body is indeed human. 

Even though this is a loss for you, even though this is you giving in and letting him and the sex tape win, you can’t stop yourself from leaning in towards him, moving your hand away from you. You rest it on his thigh, moving gently, slowly upward towards his cock. 

He tenses under you, and finally turns his head to let his gaze fall on your real face. His eyes are half-open, desire already swimming inside them, already focusing on you like a predator closing in on his pray. 

“Do you like what you see?” you ask, not really sure yourself if you mean the video or real life.

“Beautiful,” he says, revered worship in his voice, and you are just as unsure as to what he’s actually referring to. 

Your hand stills on his thigh, but he turns toward you as he drops his arm from your shoulder, angling his body in an open invitation even as his eyes go back to the screen, ever the observer. So you move up again, until your hand is brushing against his cock under his jeans, your breathing getting harder to control as the sounds on the screen grow louder, your own muffled voice joining the symphony as you moan through your full mouth. 

“Oh, _baby,_ ” Izaya says, his voice a humming song, “you look so good with your mouth wrapped around my cock.”

On screen, you’ve begun deep-throating him, your lips stretched wide and mouth covered in saliva, tears beginning to leak out of your eyes like diamonds. You watch as you let go for a moment, gasping for air, before Izaya pushes you back on, gently guiding you faster and faster. 

You look back at the real him and he looks at you again, his eyes fluttering down to your lap, keenly zeroing in at the disturbed fabric of your clothes. “You like it too, don’t you? Enjoying yourself?”

There’s no use lying around him, so you let out a meek, “Yes.”

He leans back with his palms behind him,, adjusting his seat on the bed, and you turn both hands to his pants now, undoing his jeans and pulling them and his boxers fully off his body as he lifts his hips to help. His cock is already half-hard when you wrap your hand around him, gently pumping up and down. 

On screen, you can hear gentle words, and glance back to see Izaya letting you go, leaning forward to kiss the top of your head, both of your bodies shaking as you pull yourself back up to kneel next to him. _Had he come?_ You don’t remember from making the video, and you can’t tell by watching it, and you can’t hear exactly what he’s murmuring in your ear. It’s enough to make you moan, as his hands move down to your pussy, rubbing so firmly that you squeezed your thighs together in response, pushing his hand closer to you as you kneel and shake into his shoulder. 

Here on the real bed, your attention diverted and beginning to slow your movements on Izaya’s cock even as it twitches in your hand, you feel the same pushing urgency between your legs. _Is it possible to be jealous of one’s own self?_ It must be, because you are. 

“You’re really into it,” Izaya says with a bit of a laugh. He’s studying you intently now, watching your own reaction to the sex tape, his eyes burning. You look away, back to the television, unable to hide your fascination at all anymore.

On screen, his fingers disappear between your legs, your body heaving up and down and skin visibly flushed, his wrist twisting and forearm muscles flexing. Your hips rock back and forth, head tilted back, moaning louder and louder.

“I like that,” Izaya continues. “You look so pretty when you’re getting hot. I love the look on your face when you come.. or when I take it away from you.”

On screen, Izaya pulls away from you, fingers glistening as he puts them in his mouth. He closes his eyes, savoring you as he licks himself clean, before using the same hand to pull you closer in a kiss. You whimper in discontentment, and you aren’t sure for a moment if the sound came from the real you or the video you. 

“Do you like the way you taste?” Izaya asks, as his on-screen counterpart puts both hands against your head and pulls you in for a deeper kiss. 

“I like what you do to me,” you say.

“Smart answer,” Izaya muses.

He leans forward to you now, and disrupts your half-focused move on his cock. The sudden motion surprises you and you fix your eyes on his smoldering ones. 

“Enough.” 

He swiftly comes to your shirt and pulls it off of you before finally meeting your lips with a real kiss, licking your lips as if to taste you again first. _Finally, finally._. You hear yourself gasp on screen, beginning to sigh louder and louder, but Izaya’s real hands force you determinedly to him and you sink into his real touch. 

When the kiss breaks, you’re fully focused on him, compressing the video moaning to background noise as he tackles your own pants and your pull his shirt off over his head. His hands creep over your body and move you onto your back, mouth journeying down from your neck and over your chest. Izaya centers himself over you, a knee coming between your legs, hands on either side of your shoulders gripping your wrists and holding you down. 

_Déjà vu, déjà vu._

You’re warmed up, hot and horny, and Izaya’s real mouth, hot and wet on your nipples makes your breath come fast and ragged. His cock grinds heavy against your hip. You arch up to reach him, and he lets one of your writs go, moving down to your pussy and his thumb begins to rub, slow, maddeningly slow circles over your clit. Izaya’s mouth parts as he sucks on your nipples, first one and then the other and then back again, his pace seemingly increasing. You roll your hips and moan, his tongue flickering over you, fingers tracing over your entrance without driving inside as you, as much you rock your body against him, begging to reach you. 

Behind his shaggy black head, on screen, you can see that he tackled you onto the bed again, very similar to this same position again, as you gasp and moan and beg for more.

“Please, Izaya,” you say, echoing yourself against the video. “Please, please, please, fuck me.”

“Oh, baby, I love when you beg like that,” Izaya says as his head moves lower and lower, flashing his eyes up to meet yours in a smirk. “I just want – a little taste – first.” 

He reaches your legs and pushes your knees farther apart as his head sinks to your pussy, wet and waiting. He sinks his mouth immediately onto you, swirling his tongue between your folds and scooping up into the entrance he so cruelly teased with only the lightest of touches before. He adjusts his hands to spread you wide, and you whimper aloud when his thumb pushes against your clit, firmer and firmer. His tongue speeds up, your hips rolling to meet him. You squeeze your eyes shut and then open, blinking again and again, unable to focus on the screen, unable to think, just _feeling_.

Izaya’s tongue is talented. He can charm anyone with his words, spin tales to provoke and convince anyone in the seedy Ikebukuro underground. It’s how you got caught in his trap, and it’s how you’re caught here under his head and on his bed, completely at his mercy as your pussy throbs at his touch. You get wetter and wetter, trying to push your thighs together even over his head, pulling himself into you. Everything inside you is pulsing, with him at the center, hot electric ripples moving over you.

But Izaya breaks free just as you approach that edge. “Yum,” he says, the word practically a song, and you force your eyes back to him. His mouth is wet with you as he sits up, his finger still probing against your entrance. “Your body is so responsive.”

“Please,” you say again, “please, please. I can’t wait.”

“I know,” he says, and turns his head back to the screen. He’s fucking you, his shoulders flexing as he pushes his cock into you, pressing your body into him as you arch back, crying out. Your nails are scratching against his back, dim white and red marks appearing against his skin. The video Izaya throws his head back and cries out as he plunges his cock into you, your name a curse on his lips as he rocks faster and faster.

It’s wonderful, it’s awful, and you squeeze your thighs around Izaya, begging the real him to come back to you. 

“You see what’s about to happen to you,” he continues, eyes still on the screen as he teasingly rubs his finger still against your pussy, and you moan as he slips a second in. “and I think your anticipation rises.. even _more_. I didn’t think it was possible, or at least not to this extent, but _baby_ you are.. dripping wet.”

He looks back at you and pulls his hand out, wagging them in a playful V motion. He smirks and moves his hand towards his mouth, then pauses.

“See for yourself, really.”

He leans in towards you, his cock resting against your inner thigh as you sit up and eagerly part your lips, taking his two fingers as he hooks them into your mouth. His ring almost clatters against your teeth, metal cloying in your mouth and rolling over your tongue. You lick him, sucking gently as your tongue swirls against the sensitive pads of his fingers, accidentally flicking up and scraping yourself on his fingernail. You let go with a brief pop and “ _oh_.”

Izaya looks at his hand, then back at you, the smirk still spreading across his face. “I’ve teased you long enough,” he says, more to himself than to you. 

He uses his hand to gently push you back down, adjusting his position as his cock comes to your pussy at last. He sinks immediately into you, and you gasp, feeling yourself stretch around him as he moves, inch by inch. You bite your lip and whimper as he _pushes_ , fully reaching your core. And then you gasp as he starts thrusting in and out. 

For his haughty, controlled words, he’s been as desperate as you, immediately collapsing over you and panting as his pace increases. You feel your body bounce on the bed underneath, his cock sinking into you with each thrust, your thighs tensing as he fills you.

The moans on television turn into screams, and you find yourself echoing the television as Izaya adjusts his angle over you and hits a sensitive spot inside you _so_ directly, pushing harder and faster again and again right _there_. You can barely keep your eyes open now, reaching out to find him, clawing your nails down his back and your hands sliding with the sweat against both of your bodies. When you do force your eyes open, his are hungry and dark and focused in that intently lusty way on you. You roll your shoulders back, reaching up, searching for him.

Izaya’s groaning too, now, your name falling from him as a growl amid a slur of cursing – “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ” – sliding in and out of you even as you feel yourself tighten around him. When your nails connect against his back, digging and scraping, he cries out louder, fucks you harder. 

“Yes, more, more,” you repeat over and over, unsatiable. He slams hard and fast into you. Your pussy begins to ache, the stimulation almost more than you can take, with the voices seeming to multiply in your ears and stoking the fire in the base of your belly, right where Izaya’s cock hits on his deeper thrusts. He pushes against your thigh, forcing your legs wider apart, and a delicious pain shoots through your muscles as the angle shifts again. He pounds into you, head ringing, heart racing in your ears. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he says again. “You’re so good, you feel so good.”

“Izaya,” you moan back, “don’t stop, don’t stop.”

He keeps going. The words begin melting away from both of you as your mouths meet in brief kisses, eyes burning, gathering every bit of each other’s images, his cock pushing into you, your body rocking up to meet his thrusts.

Izaya lets himself go first, his cock twitching hot inside you as you feel your body begin to cramp and clench to hold him tighter. You shake under him, bringing your hands together over his back to hold him close as he spills into you. Your own orgasm isn’t hard behind, and you bite his shoulder, salty with sweat, when you come, feeling the building heat explode and roar through you.

Finally you let each other go, sated and exhausted and pulling away on the bed. On screen, the video has ended sometime during your real fucking, the camera frozen on the empty bed, both of you having walked out of frame somewhere. 

“Oh,” Izaya says eventually, panting, but a tinge of disappointment in his voice. “Looks like we missed the… _climax_.”

You groan to hide your laughter at the terrible joke, your breath just as unsteady. “I think it was worth it.”

“Mmm,” Izaya says, in soft agreement. “I think…”

He rolls over and grins at you, eyes twinkling and yet unreadable as he reaches to stroke your face with long, slender fingers. 

“I think it’s worth making a sequel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a feeling Izaya would consider a sex tape a form of human study so I tried to work that angle into it as well as actual sex, and it was just all very fun even if.. a little OOC. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
